


Steve Rogers vs The World (REMIX)

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Scott Pilgrim References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tony has plenty of evil exes





	Steve Rogers vs The World (REMIX)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers vs. the 7 Evil Exes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854289) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing) in the [2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> dirigibleplumbing mentioned in their piece that they wanted to include Doom, and I agreed since Doom should always be in everything all the time. So I swapped the sentient armor out, stuck Doom in, and obviously made him the big bad because he's fucknnkfjsi VICTOR VON DOOM.


End file.
